Hot Chocolate
by Juliet Spades
Summary: Neville and Rosalie catch up, with hot chocolate as an excuse.


"Neville!" Rosalie yelled, running through the icy snow toward the estranged figure. "Neville, wait!"

The person turned around to reveal his chilled breathe and his darkened eyes. When they spotted Ashley, they immediately brightened, and a wide smile spread upon his lips.

"Neville!" Rosalie finally reached him, hands on her knees, breathing hard. "Hi!"

"Hullo Rosie!" Neville chattered, "come inside!"

"Thanks!" Rosalie followed Neville inside his small apartment in Diagon Alley. "So how've you been?"

"Good, how about you?" Neville asked, walking to the stove and flicking it on. "Want some hot chocolate?"

"Mhm!" Rosalie nodded enthusiastically. She fell backwards onto the couch, bouncing a bit. "I've been pretty okay. I dicthed that stupid McCormac. I cannot believe I said yes to that guy, even it was just coffee."

"It's because you're too nice for that, and I thought his name was McLaggen…?" Neville gave her a strange look.

"Exactly. That's how much I truly despised that guy. He was really pushy, and bragged twenty four seven! I like quiet, brave guys," she told him.

Neville's heart skipped a beat, and the coco mix he was leviataing spilled from the pot to the floor. Rosalie's eyebrows raised slightly, but then smiled, flicking her own wand. The powdery substance flew from the floor into the trash can.

"Thanks," Neville turned quickly to hide his reddening cheeks.

"So tell me about you're job at Hogwarts!" Rosalie said happily.

I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment  
That's held in your arms

And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be

And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away

"Are you serious?" Rosalie laughed, "did your student really say that?"

"Yep!" Neville was practically bursting with pride. He was making Rosalie laugh! He noticed the way she would lean forward just a tad when she laughed, or the way she would widen her eyes at the climax of the story. Rosie always knew when the climax was coming. It was almost like she was psychic.

"Ow!" Rosalie cried, jumping up.

"What?!?" Neville stood up as well, trying to see what was wrong.

"I spilled my hot chocolate all over my shirt…" Rosalie bit her lip as she waved away the steam. "I didn't bring any more clothes."

"Well, we're in Diagon Alley. Do you want to go get a new set of robes?" Neville asked nervously.

"Okay!" Rosalie smiled.

And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here

Chorus:  
And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here 

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid

"What about these?" Rosalie held up a set of dark, royal purple robes, twirling with them in front of her.

"Those are absolutely lovely," Neville held his breathe.

"You think so?" Rosie asked shyly.

"Yeah, I bet you'll look beautiful," Neville turned to look at a giant table of sweatervests. "Wow, I haven't worn these in forever."

"I think you should get some! They always looked so cute on you!" Rosalie commented. "You should get blue ones, I like that color."

Neville immediately picked up a dark blue one with lighter blue argile on the front.

"I like it!" Rosalie commented.

"Thanks," Neville turned to keep her from seeing him blush again.

"Rosie!" a loud, obnoxious voice called from the front of the store. "Oi, Rosie!"

"Oh no!" Rosalie moaned quietly from behind Neville. "McCormac."

"Hey, Rosie! Where did you go earlier? I coulda sworn you said you'd be right back. Almost like that time in Quidditch when the referee said he'd be right back, but he didn't come back for hours. I had to keep at least a hundred balls from flying in the hoops with a broken arm!"

Neville heard Rosalie sigh heavily, "No, McCor- Laggen! I told you that I already had a boyfriend, and that you shouldn't get any ideas."

"Oh," McLaggen raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Um…" Rosalie bit her lip.

Neville didn't like to see Rosalie hurting herself. "Me. She's my girlfriend. Back off."

"Well, then-" Cormac could not think of anything that might insult them, "I gotta go."

When he left, Neville felt Rosaline's arms around his waist in a quick pie, "Thank you so much!"

"Um, uh. No problem!" Neville finally said.

"Let's go get our new clothes!" Rosie skipped to the counter.

Neville cold barely walk, he was so happy.

And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

Chorus 

They can't tell me who to be  
Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe

Chorus 

"You didn't have to buy them for me," Rosie told Neville for the thirtieth time.

"It's fine," he reassured.

"Okay. Hey, I'm pretty thirsty. Wanna go get some hot chocolate?" Rosalie asked him. "But I have to pay."

"Under one condition. It's not a date," Neville could not believe the words that came out of his mouth.

"Well, then, I guess you're gonna hafta pay, aren't you?" Rosalie winked, walking into the shop.

I'm the one now  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm the one  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here


End file.
